What did I do?
by boomshakalaka10
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are roommates at NYU. They go to a party where they both get pretty drunk. Slightly AU. This is my first story so please read and tell me if you like it!


**Author's note: This is my first story so don't be too harsh on me. I thought I'd just give this a try because I love reading Faberry stories.**

**Overview: Slightly AU. Rachel and Quinn are roommates at NYU. Also Finchel proposal never happened. Rachel broke up with Finn after Quinn's accident because he didn't understand that she wanted to take care of Quinn. Quinn and Rachel are also best friends.**

"New year, new experiences, new school, and most importantly new faces," I thought. I was excited to start school at NYU because that would mean that no one would know me, my past, or my mistakes. No one would know how big of a bitch I was when I was HBIC or that I got pregnant at 16 with the school's man whore. Nope, this was a new year. Except one thing wouldn't be so new here...

"RACHEL! Can you believe we're in college and roommates?"

Rachel and I quickly bonded while I was in the hospital and recovering from the accident. She brought my my homework, kept me up to date with all the glee drama, and hung out with me. We were currently moving into our dorm room.

"I know right?" Rachel started unpacking her suitcases, carefully removing her folded clothes and neatly placing them on her just made bed. Her neatness always made me laugh, but it was so adorable.

"This is going to be great. A chance to start fresh you know?" I am clearly not as neat. I started throwing my clothes into my drawers, not caring if they were folded or wrinkled. Wrinkles come out when you wear your clothes anyways though right?

Rachel wrinkled her nose at my clothes, but I could see the laughter in her eyes. I stuck my tongue back at her. She just laughed at me and went back to setting up her side of the room.

"You want to check out the school a bit after we unpack?"

"Sure Rach. Maybe we can get a bite to eat. I'm starved!" I said. After she turned back around I threw a pillow at her head. It hit her dead on.

"Quinn! You could have hurt me!"

"Hahaha!" I was clutching my sides while I laughed my head off. "It was only a pillow Rach. I'm sure it'll take more than that to hurt your precious little head of yours."

I suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of me and this weight on top of my body. I look up to see Rachel with a devilish grin straddling my waist and holding my arms above my head.

"Wha.." I start, my cheeks blushing at the position we are currently in.

"Say Rachel is the best."

"Never."

"Okay.. You asked for it." She then started tickling my stomach with one hand while her other hand held my arms down. For a girl her size, she was surprisingly strong and I was soon being tortured.

"Stop it!"

"Not until you say it."

"Ahh I can't take it anymore!"

"Not until you say it," she repeated.

"St-stop! Hahah R-rach stop! F-f-fine Fine! Rachel is the best now stop tickling me!"

She merely got off of me and flashed me that devilish grin of hers before going back to her side of the room. My face was incredibly hot and I'm sure it was tomato red. I pulled myself off the ground and walked back to my suitcase. I never really thought about girls in that way, but her body felt so warm on top of mine. We went on unpacking and after a while, I almost forgot that it even happened. We are best friends anyways. It's normal for me to like her more than I like any other girl.

-GLEE-

We wandered around the campus for a while before we decided to find the cafeteria and get dinner. Now we are lying on my bed hanging out.

*Knock knock*

Rachel gets up to answer the door. There's this boy on the other side. He's not bad looking. 5'10ish with black hair and brown eyes. He must play a sport because he looks pretty in shape and athletic.

"Hey girls, welcome to NYU. There's this party tonight. You know.. like to get to know everybody and stuff since you guys are freshmen. So you guys should come," he said, obviously trying to act cool. "Especially you. What's your name hottie?" he asked staring down at Rachel.

My eyes instantly narrowed at the guy and suddenly I hated him.

"Rachel." She looks shy and a little flirtatious at the same time. She started batting her long, lucious eye lashes at him. For some reason this irritated me, but I didn't know why. I figured it was because the guy was completely ignoring me.

"Come find me tonight Rachel. The name is Kevin. Hope to see you there." He gave her a charming smile. He gave her the address of the party and left.

She shut the door and came back to my bed. I could tell she was thinking hard about whether or not she wanted to go to the party tonight. A part of me wanted to go and have fun, but the other part of me wanted to stay in and hang out with my best friend.

"A party tonight? You want to check it out?" I decided to ask her first.

"Sure.. I think so. I mean this is what college is about right? New experiences and meeting new people? This could be fun!"

I smile at her enthusiasm and cuteness. "Alright then. Let's get our sexy on!"

-GLEE-

I am beyond drunk. I don't think I've ever been this drunk before. When we first got to the party everything was great. Me and Rachel had a couple drinks and were dancing and having an awesome time. Then Kevin came and asked to dance with Rachel and she said yes. I shouldn't have been so surprised because Rachel was looking pretty damn hot in her little black dress and high heels. I guess that's how I ended up taking a bunch of shots and a couple more beers while I watched them. The more I drank, the more I wanted to just be with her until I finally had enough and told Rachel I wanted to leave. We just got back to our dorm room, with a lot of help from Rachel because I could barely keep myself standing up.

"Raaachiee.. Tankss for bein' sucha greaat frieend."

"Hehe. No probs buddy!" Apparently she was really drunk too because Rachel would never talk like that.

"Nooo. Really! You're sucha good friend and I love youu!"

"I love you too best friend!"

"Come lie down with me!"

"Okay silly girl."

She started walking over to my bed, where I was already lying down on. Suddenly she tripped and flew forward, landing right on top of me and hitting my head with her shoulder.

"Oww! Raacchh, why'd you do that!" I slurred while rubbing my head with my hand.

"Sorry Quinn! Lemme fix that for you." She lowered her head and kissed my forehead.

"Uhm."

"All better?"

We were staring at each other, our faces inches apart. I could taste the vodka on her breath. Her lips were quirked into a smirk as she looked down at me. My hands came up to grab her waist. She looked down at my hands and then back up at me, her eyebrow raised as if silently questioning and challenging me at the same time. That's when I lost it.

I leaned up and captured her lips with mine. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that I always wondered what it would be like kissing a girl and I finally had my chance. To my surprise, Rachel quickly responded and kissed back with fervor. This wasn't a slow kiss. This became a kiss of need.

Rachel slid her tongue out and boldly swiped at my bottom lip. I moaned and she took that opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance for a while before I let her explore my mouth. I couldn't believe how good it felt. I let my hands wandered down and soon I was grabbing her ass. I squeezed hard one time and she bucked hard into me and it felt amazing. Her ass felt perfect in my hands. I kept kneading her ass while kissing her and soon she was grinding down on me, searching for more contact.

I broke our kiss before I reached down and nearly ripped her dress off. I flipped her over. I was hovering over her just taking her in. Her pupils were black with lust and desperation. Her chest was heaving. Her hair was messy and she looked so sexy. I unclasped her bra and kissed her nipple slowly. She taste amazing and I just kept licking them lightly. She let out a long moan and brought her hands to my head keeping me there, not wanting me to move.

"Yeeesss. More baby, more."

Hearing her talk like that turned me on so much. I attacked her breasts with passion. I sucked and licked her right nipple while my fingers toyed with her left nipple, making both of them rock hard. I switched, giving as much appreciation to her other nipple with my mouth. As I was sucking on her nipples, she somehow got her hands up my dress. I broke away for a second as she raised the dress off my head. I went back to kissing her breasts and her hands instantly went to my ass and it felt heavenly. I moaned into her breast when she grabbed my ass and trailed her hands up my back, dragging her nails as she went. She kept moaning and making those delicious sounds. She kept trying to raise her hips and grind into me, but I made sure to keep enough distance between us. I was driving her crazy and I knew it. I slowed down my licking, just slowly flicking it with my tongue. I needed to hear her talk.

"What do you want?"

"God.. Mmmm." I lightly bit down on her nippled and ran my tongue over it to soothe it. "Baby I need you."

"Need me? Hmm.." *Flick*

"Fuuck. Baby I need you to fuck me now!"

"As you wish."

I slowly moved my head down her body, kissing as I went. I kissed her abs and god does she have amazing abs. I ran my tongue flat over them and she shivered below me. When I reached her thong, she had soaked through them in anticipation. I had no idea she was this wet and this made my own pussy clench. I ran a finger on the ouside of her underwear right above her slit and she let out her loudest moan yet. Her own hands had made their way to her breast and she was playing with her nipples as she watched me. I slide her thong down and slowly started to rub circles on her clit.

"Yesss.. Don't stop... Don't.. Don't stop baby. Right there.. Yeeesss."

She started chanting and I knew she was close. I moved my head down and took a swipe at her clit.

"Oh my god! Yeess! Ugh fuck yes.. Don't stop."

I continued licking her clit, keeping her right on the edge, but not licking it fast enough to send her over. Without warning, I shoved two finger into her drenched pussy and started pumping. Her walls started clenching my fingers and I knew she was loving this as much as I was. Her pussy felt so tight and warm. It was so wet inside that it was so easy to fuck her. I could feel her juices leaking down her thigh as I continued to finger fuck her and lick her clit. Her breathing picked up and she was thrusting into me as I fucked her. I curled my fingers and sucked hard on her clit before I said, "Cum for me."

"Yeeeesss! Quuiinn! Fuck!" She exploded all around my fingers, soaking them even more than before.

After she rode out her orgasm, I withdrew my fingers with a pop and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I wiped my fingers on my sheets and crawled back to the top of the bed. I was exhausted. When I went to pull the covers on top of us, I realized that Rachel was already sleeping. I grinned at myself knowing that I wore her out and must of fucked her good. And that's when realization of what happened settled in and I freaked out...

"What did I just do?"


End file.
